Angin Malam
by bromery
Summary: Ada yang mencurigakan dari Naruto malam ini. Untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2013.


_Disclaimer : Abanganda Masashi Kishimoto_

**ANGIN MALAM**

* * *

"N-naruto-_kun_, s-selamat ya, atas keberhasilanmu menjadi _Hokage_!" ucap _kunoichi _berambut biru gelap itu kikuk, berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sangat merah karena malu.

"Aku tidak menyangka bocah seperti kau esok akan menjadi orang paling penting sedesa." tanggap seorang _shinobi _lainnya.

"Tentu saja dong, dia akan jadi _Hokage_. Dulu kan, dia sering sesumbar akan menempuh segala cara untuk menjadi _Hokage_. Hei Naruto, apa _jutsu_ yang kau gunakan sehingga orang-orang memandangmu pantas menjadi _Hokage_?" canda seorang lelaki bertato dua segitiga merah di wajahnya. Mengundang tawa semua yang hadir di Yakiniku Q untuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto menjadi _Hokage_. Yang dijadikan bahan candaan—yang sedari tadi menundukan kepala—mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis sekilas, lalu menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

Melihat hal itu, seorang yang sejak tadi tidak ikut tertawa—malah sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan Naruto yang terus menundukkan kepalanya—mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Hei, bodoh, tidakkah kau melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu? Bisakah kalian menikmatinya seperti biasa?"

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap temannya yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan heran. "Hei, Sasuke, untuk apa kau memerhatikanku?"

Tapi bukanlah yang ditanya yang membalas. "Naruto, sebenarnya Sasuke-_kun_ memerhatikanmu sejak tadi. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." tanggap seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura. "Diperhatikan Sasuke-_kun_ kok tidak senang? Kami saja yang penggemar beratnya belum tentu dapat perhatiannya."

"Sasuke, diam-diam kau menghanyutkan ya? Ternyata selama ini di dalam diammu kau memerhatikan Naruto."

"Cie Sasuke…" sorak teman-temannya yang lain serempak, ikut menggoda Sasuke. Samar-samar sebuah lengkungan terbentuk dari bibir wajahnya, tetapi ia berusaha mengembalikannya menjadi datar seperti semula.

"Sasuke malu tuh, ketahuan sama Naruto."

"Biarkan saja, Naruto sendiri terlihat senang kok. Apa sih yang tidak untuk _Hokage_ kita ini?"

Sasuke dan Naruto yang wajahnya makin memerah, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi hal itu.

"DIAM!" teriak keduanya dengan kompak, membuat seluruh pengunjung Yakiniku Q terkejut akannya. Tak lama kemudian—setelah keadaan sedikit menegang—mereka semua melanjutkan kembali pesta seperti semula, tanpa menggoda kedua orang yang berteriak. Membuat Sasuke memunculkan seringaian puas di wajahnya,melanjutkan memerhatikan Naruto yang menurutnya bersikap aneh—hanya menunduk terdiam.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pesta selesai dilaksanakan. Semua orang telah kembali ke rumahnya. Kecuali Naruto yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi tanpa melakukan suatu hal yang berarti. Terus menunduk. Sebenarnya Naruto sejak tadi sudah diminta untuk meninggalkan tempat itu oleh sang pemilik restoran, tapi ia menolak. Bilang bahwa dia tidak akan lama-lama disana. Tapi itu hanya sebuah alasan agar Naruto bisa semakin lama bisa berlama-lama disana. Sang pemilik restoran hanya bisa mengangguk dengan enggan menanggapinya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan yang hanya dipakai oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Dobe! _Turuti paman itu, pulanglah!"

Naruto terkejut. "S-sasuke? Sedang apa disini? Kau belum pulang, _teme_?" ucap Naruto gelagapan bercampur kaget, melihat Sasuke yang tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"He? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Serius. Hehe." kekeh Naruto. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku belum pulang karena kau belum pulang, _dobe._ "

"Memang kenapa kalau aku belum pulang? Itu kan urusanku. Kembalilah ke rumahmu, Sasuke, tak perlu repot mengurusiku." sangkal Naruto.

"Justru, kalau kau tidak pulang,yang bakal repot semuanya. Kau kan calon _hokage_, _dobe._" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Eh? Benarkah kalian akan khawatir? Untuk apa kalian mengkhawatirkanku? Bukannya sejak tadi kalian malah menertawakanku? " ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang, _dobe _karena kau adalah calon _Hokage._" Sasuke berusaha menekan nada bicaranya, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto. "Kau penting bagi kita semua. Lalu, ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hei, _dobe,_ jawablah. Kenapa?"

Masih diam. Belum menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menjawab."

Lalu ada jeda yang lama antara pernyataan Sasuke dan jawaban Naruto yang diselimuti keheningan.

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke," jawab Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya. "Kenapa kalian mengkhawatrikanku?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya tadi. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu repot, _teme_. Sekarang, mari kita pulang." Naruto yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke, mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi. Tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Tidak kumaafkan _dobe._ Akan kuterima jika kau menjelaskan ada apa denganmu." cegahnya.

Naruto kembali duduk lalu memandangi Sasuke dengan kesalnya. "Berjanjilah Sasuke, kau tidak akan menertawakanku."

Sasuke memandanya lalu mendeham, "Hn."

"Aku serius!" bentak Naruto. "Jawab dengan iya atau tidak, Sasuke!"

"Iya, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu jikalau kau menceritakannya dengan benar."

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto. Lalu ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memulai ceritanya.

Sebenarnya memang, Naruto sangat menginginkan dirinya menjadi seorang _hokage_, tetapi dia malah khawatir_, _akankah orang-orang memercayainya dengan setia? Lalu yang lainnya, misalnya kemampuannya tentang mengemban amanahnya. Akankah dia mampu menuntaskannya dengan baik? Juga perasaan orang lain terhadapnya apabila menjadi _hokage,_ dan masalah lainnya.

"Jadi karena hanya itu sejak tadi kau diam?" delik Sasuke heran. "Tidak biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan semangatnya."

"Kau tidak tahu. Pengalaman adalah guru yang paling berharga. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, banyak orang yang mengkhianati temannya sendiri demi kepentingannya. Aku tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi, _dobe._"

"Dan kau sendiri yang belum menjadi _hokage _itu sendiri malah takut sebelum mencoba." gumam Sasuke.

"Aku pernah mengalaminya!" bantah Naruto sambil membendung air mata yang mulai berkumpul di ujung pelupuk matanya. "C-contohnya…."

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya penuh penasaran.

"Contohnya dirimu, Sasuke. Kau sendiri pernah meninggalkanku untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri kan?" Tetesan air mata pertama mulai membasahi wajahnya. "Apakah kau menjamin kau akan membantuku menjadi _hokage_? Aku takut, karena diriku tidak bisa melindungimu . Itu tugas seorang pemimpin desa. Sekali lagi, aku takut kehilangan orang seperti dirimu. Aku benar-benar…. menyayangi kalian semua."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terpaku diam. Benarkah seperti itu nyatanya?

"Naruto! Jangan berpikir seperti itu! Aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu!" Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan kejadian kali ini. Memang, dia sebenarnya tidak peduli perkara Naruto menjadi_ hokage._. Tapi… hatinya berkata lain. Ia tak boleh kehilangan Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang orang-orang, Naruto. Seharusnya kamilah yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Buktinya?" ucap Naruto seakan tak percaya.

"Semenjak tadi aku memerhatikanmu, aku cemas akan keadaan dirimu. Apakah itu tidak cukup?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tangisan yang kali ini sudah tak tertahankan, "K-enapa… kenapa kau mencemaskanku? Adakah maksud lain dibalik semua itu?"

"Perlukah aku memberimu bukti agar kau memecayaiku?" bantah Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan Naruto yang jauh berbeda dengan yang ia ketahui

"_Teme,_ aku benar-benar takut. Pengalaman mengajariku untuk menjadi tidak mudah percaya. Tapi, terimakasih atas perhatianmu." Naruto masih berusaha untuk terlihat tegar dengan muka yang dibasahi air matanya sendiri.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa menjawab apa? Semua jawabannya selalu dilempar kembali dengan pertanyaan yang lebih sulit.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu memercayaiku, _teme_."

_Tak akan berhasil._ batin Naruto. Belum sempat ia bergerak, Sasuke sudah memeluknya dengan erat, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat yang sekiranya bisa mengembalikan Naruto kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Sekarang kau akan memercayaiku kan? Aku… akan percaya denganmu. Lebih tepatnya… " Bibirnya serasa ditahanoleh ikatan yang sangat kuat. "Aku tidak tahu nama perasaan ini dengan persis. Tapi aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Berhentilah menangis jikalau kau ingin melepaskan pelukanku. Kau sudah tahu kenyataannya. Sekarang terserah dirimu, percaya atau tidak."

Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto akan berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya, yah, itulah jalan terakhir yang ia pikir, akan menyelasaikan segalanya. Yang penting ia sudah berusaha sebisanya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tapi dugaan itu salah. Seperti sebuah cerita yang klise, Naruto malah membalaskan pelukan itu dengan lebih erat. Tandanya ia percaya. Dan adegan hangat itu berjalan cukup lama, sampai mereka disadarkan paman pemilik Yakiniku Q berdeham kepada mereka dua, meminta untuk menyelesaikan acara sayang-sayangan mereka ("_Kalau mau pacaran, bilang dong!")_.Sasuke menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya ("_Dobe… Dobe… bocah ababil." ucapnya dalam hati.)_ dan Naruto sendiri menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya yang paling bersinar, seolah dia belum pernah mengeluarkan cengiran selebar itu ("_Aku juga menyayangimu kok")_.

Lalu mereka beranjak pulang, bertemankan dengan angin malam yang berhembus. Memang malam ini terasa dingin, karena mereka punya kehangatan di hati masing-masing, mereka sudah saling memercayai. Mereka tahu, ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa akan selalu ada yang menginginkanmu tetap berdiri, tak peduli mereka sudah pernah jatuh. Dan merekalah yang akan membuktikannya.

.

.

.

.

_Ada Tata, ada Mamat._

_TAMAT!_

_*ba dum tss*_

* * *

**(A/N)**

**HAPPY INDOENSIA SASUNARU DAY 2013! **

Fic ini sangat... gaje. Otak saya udah rada korslet, didukung badan yang nggak mau mendukung. Tapi saya terus berjuang, apa sih yang nggak buat SasuNaru? **ALL HAIL SASUNARU!** *idih, kepedeaan lu*

Tidak sesuai yang diharapkan? Gaje? Kecepetan? Ga ngerti bahkan ga kerasa apa-apa? Silahkan review, karena review anda sangat berharga bagi saya =))

salam,

bromery


End file.
